J'ai trouvé l'étincelle qui sublimera mon Art
by Mangakage
Summary: Dans une époque entre l'antiquité grecque et le moyen-âge en Asie, un souverain sans état d'âme exerce sa pleine puissance et son oppression sur le peuple qui le sert. Deidara est issu d'une ancienne famille de nobles sur le déclin. Afin de survivre à la pauvreté, les parents du blond décidèrent d'échanger leur fils unique en échange d'une prime mensuelle. Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

_**Voici donc le prologue, **_

_**au passage, à part un OC et des figurants, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -sinon ils auraient un bien meilleur destin XD- ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto...et puis...bah bonne Lecture 3 (la première fois de ma vie que je fais un cœur Oo)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans une époque antérieure où la plèbe tout comme les nobles sont opprimés, vivait une famille sur le déclin.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors que misère et endettement les dévoraient, le chef de famille utilisa un dernier recours : implorer la clémence du roi pour les sauver.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Étrangement, le souverain accepta sous une seule condition, l'offrande de son fils unique.<strong>_

_Et voilà, la chose était faite._  
>Les mèches dorées du jeune garçon flottaient dans l'air pur à la traversée du jardin.<br>Les chrysanthèmes jonchaient le sol qu' on ne pouvait plus distinguer. L'allée, au centre, menait le nouveau venu à une immense double porte plutôt en bronze qu'en bois.

**"- Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus "royal" hun!"** Proféra le blond un brin moqueur

Les quatre gardes qui lui servaient d'escorte ne stoppèrent pas leur marche. Depuis le début du voyage aucun d'eux n'avaient prononcé un mot.  
>Le soleil d'automne s'effarouchait derrière les nuages pas tout à fait gris. L'été venait de finir bien qu'il avait laissé quelques traces de son passage: Les derniers papillons en retard ou l'humidité d'une chaleur étouffante.<p>

"-tu ne te tais donc jamais ignorant ! siffla un garde à l'avant, trop occupé pour regarder son interlocuteur.  
>- Nous ne sommes qu'à l'entrée du palais. Précisa un autre qui avait a peine tourné la tête.<p>

Les deux premier gardes traversèrent un petit pont en bois rouge qui chevauchait un pittoresque cours d'eau ayant presque l'air d'une rivière.  
>Le blond attarda son regard azur sur un poisson tentant vainement d'aller à l'encontre du courant.<br>_Stupide !_ Pensa t-il  
>Puis lorsqu'il vit de nouveau la double porte, le jeune homme déclara :<p>

**"- Tu vois Tobi, à partir de maintenant, nous vivrons une vie de rêve grâce à mes parents hun !"**

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, il se contentait d'avancer.  
>L'apparence de cet individu était aussi douteuse que mystérieuse. Couvert de la tête aux pieds, on pouvait seulement dire que cet étrange personnage possédait une chevelure brune.<br>Il n'était pas difficile d'admettre que ce garçon semblait absurde. Et de toute son absurdité, le plus absurde chez lui demeurait son masque à l'allure de cucurbitacée orangé plus connu sous le nom de "citrouille" avec laquelle on fait de délicieux potage en hiver.  
>Le petit groupe s' opposa enfin à cette double porte, bien plus imposante que de loin. Malgré tout, elle céda rapidement à l'ouverture,de l'autre côté, quatre hommes poussaient hardiment cette masse de bronze.<br>Aux pieds du jeune blond se présenta le fameux tapis rouge, menant à une imposante estrade sur laquelle se situait le trône. De chaque côté de cette allée écarlate, se tenaient d'innombrable serviteurs et servantes, le regard rivé au sol.  
><em>La transaction est terminée...<em>

**"-Te voilà donc..."** préluda une voix calme au trône.

_Me voilà donc...entre les mains de ce tyran_

**"-Tes ascendants ont probablement reçu leur pension..."** continua la même voix

_Tandis qu'ils jouissent de l'argent qu'ils perçoivent !_

**"- Désormais, tu logeras ici même"**

_La transaction est finie...officiellement, j'ai été vendu._


	2. Chapitre I

**Comme toujours L'akatsuki ne m'appartient pas TT_TT -triste réalité-  
>Bienvenue à bord du vol "J'ai trouvé l'étincelle qui sublimera mon art" Le capitaine K ainsi que son copilote MN vous souhaite un excellent voyage ! (non nous ne fumons pas de matière illicite)<br>**

* * *

><p>Voilà une semaine que Deidara logeait chez le souverain du pays.<br>Depuis lors il avait pu prendre connaissance de l'emploi du temps de ce dernier: En début de semaine, durant la matinée il se consacrait à ses leçons, comme tout bon roi, il étudiait les langues anciennes, l'histoire et la géographie du pays ainsi que les grandes œuvres littéraire. De bon grès, il arrivait que Sa Majesté se prêtait à l'étude philosophique, les sciences physique et l'astrologie et parfois même l'anatomie. Chose qui étonnait Deidara.  
>De toute évidence, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel monstre pouvait être instruit. Son imagination le laissait croire qu'il aurait à faire à une brute d'une violence extrême, même dans ses propos. Une sorte de barbare sans la moindre once d'intelligence qui s'abandonnait à ses états d'âme.<br>Il n'en était rien. Tout ce qu'avait imaginé Deidara au sujet du roi demeurait fondé sur des ragots de paysans ou des idées reçues.  
>Au contraire, Son Altesse avait plus les attraits de la perfection que du Mal absolu.<br>Sa Majesté possédait une de ces chevelure peu commune. On dit qu'il était roux, mais c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Demandez à un serviteur comment étaient fait ses cheveux, il vous répondra qu'ils sont longs. Demandez la même chose à une servante elle vous dira qu'ils sont courts.  
>Deidara étant un homme à la chevelure dense expliquerait simplement que le roi avait des cheveux suffisamment longs pour être légèrement ondulés.<br>Durant les après midi, le roi se consacrait à sa formation au combat ainsi que celle de son armée.  
>Deidara n'avait pas encore l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre. Il ne pouvait même pas pénétrer la salle d'entraînement, soit disant "réservée aux initiés"<br>Dans le milieu de la semaine le souverain accordait une partie de sa journée à ceux qui lui servaient de conseillés afin de mettre en place les événements annuels ou faire de nouvelles lois.  
>En fin de semaine, Sa Majesté s' initiait aux arts graphiques et musicaux.<br>Et dans tout ça le monarque s'accordait au moins trois heures dans la semaine pour ses bons plaisirs. Tout cela sans compter les imprévus, bien entendu.  
>Quoi qu'il en fût, Sa Majesté demeurait toujours occupée.l'approcher restait donc une tâche complexe...<br>Deidara songeait nerveusement, assis sur son prestigieux lit.  
>Toute la décoration était d'or, de marbre, d'ébène, de jade et de tissus de soie. Il n'y avait une rareté oubliée dans ce palais, le jeune blond s'étouffait presque dans la moindre pièce.<br>Il passait, par ailleurs, le plus clair de son temps dans les jardins, tellement l'étreinte du palais lui était insupportable.

"-**Vous songez encore maître ?** S' enquit d'interroger l'homme-citrouille qui débarrassait les linges de son supérieur.  
><strong>-Rah! Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de ne pas me déranger lorsque je me consacre à mes plans hm.<strong>  
><strong>-Vos plans ?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui mes plans !..<strong>.Il se tût avant d'enchainer les explications**. Écoutes, depuis mon arrivée, je tente d'approcher Son Altesse, mais aucun moyen ne me le permet. Pourtant, il faudra bien afin que je puisse le faire taire hm!**  
><strong>-Co...comment, vous...vous voulez tuer Son Altesse !?<strong>  
><strong>-Pas si fort ignorant ! Veux-tu me faire exécuter ?<strong>"

En guise de réponse, le serviteur secoua négativement la tête tout en avalant sa salive. Ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Deidara, surtout pas lorsqu'il préparait une chose de la sorte.

**"****-Vois-tu, si j'élimine le roi, un, je serais libéré de cette prison dorée, deux, le peuple suivit de tous les nobles me considéreront comme un héros et trois, avec cette réputation, j'aurais de quoi assurer une vie oisive jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Hm!**  
>-Oh...en effet ça se tien...s'émerveilla Tobi<br>**-Bon, il est temps pour moi de filer."**

Deidara se leva sans crier gare tout en emportant sa tunique. En deux mouvements, il mit son vêtement et quitta la pièce.  
>De tout le palais, ce qui l'insupportait le plus restait la traversée de ces long couloirs sans fin vous étouffant dans une étreinte de jade et d'ébène.<br>Le jeune blond parvint enfin à la salle principale. Le lieu où il eût rencontré le roi pour la première fois.  
>Quand bien même, une semaine s' était écoulée depuis, Deidara semblait déjà avoir oublié son visage. Ceci pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas cherché à le voir ce jour-là.<br>Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune blond était décidé à faire un tête à tête avec celui qu'il considérait comme un monstre.  
>Là, une jeune femme se débattait contre deux gardes qui la tenaient fermement à genoux. Ses vêtements étaient défaits et sa chevelure rose pâle bataillait, la femme criait à l'injustice mais l'un des gardes s'enquit d'annoncer au souverain du pays:<p>

**"-Majesté, cette femme à été prise en plein acte d'adultère avec votre peintre, que nous avons tout de suite neutralisé.** Assura le garde  
><strong>- Majesté, je vous en prie, je suis innocente, je vous l'assure ! J'ai été victime d'un complot !"<strong> Implorait la jeune femme.

Bien qu'écarté, Deidara assistait à toute la scène, Néanmoins il ne voyait que l'arrière du trône, de là où il était. Seuls, la femme, à genoux, et les gardes parvenaient au regard azur du blond :

**"- Je vous en conjure**. Continua la pleureuse qui avait cessé de gesticuler.  
><strong>- Exécutez-la<strong>." Ordonna la tendre et douce voix du monarque

Ce doit être un roi bien paresseux pour s' exprimer avec un tel timbre de voix hm! Pensa le voyeur observant continuellement la scène.

"**- Votre Altesse, êtes-vous donc dépourvu de clémence ?**" implorait la jeune femme

Un long silence fit sentir son poids autour des jeunes quidams. La jeune femme observait, détaillait, fixait l'homme du trône, une lueur d'espoir dans ses iris émeraude. Soudainement, la prétendue victime grimaça d'horreur. Comme si la déraison l'avait emportée. Elle se mit à hurler, à s'emballer, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

"**- Diable ! N'étais-je point votre préférée ? Celle avec qui vous souhaitiez demeurer une éternité ?**  
><strong>- Plus maintenant.<strong>" Avoua le souverain toujours aussi las

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir du roi qu'indifférence et ennui, la femme se mit à rire, le rire annonçant la fin.  
>La maîtresse se savait perdue, mais indéniablement, elle continua à converser avec le roi, crachant son venin qui semblait avoir longtemps été refoulé dans un instinct de survie :<p>

**"- Monstre, tyran ! Je vous hais ! Et vous savez ?** Elle ricana,** je ne vous ai jamais aimé ! Je n'éprouvais que de l'aversion pour vous !**  
><strong>- Ça, ma chère, je m'en contrefout.<strong>  
><strong>-Co...comment !?<strong> S' effara t-elle face à la froideur du monarque.  
><strong>-je possède un harem...dont une centaine de personne comme vous.<strong>  
><strong>-Sans cœur !<strong> Hurla-t-elle  
><strong>- comme vous dites.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous ne méritez pas la vie ! Vous êtes odieux, vil dictateur ! Assassin !<strong>  
><strong>-Cessez donc de palabrer. À mes yeux vous n'êtes qu'une morte.<strong>  
><strong>-...hun...hun...hun...<strong> prise de démence, la coupable ria aux éclats. Livrant une ultime bataille au roi. **Morte, vous dites ? Bah !...qu' importe, j'ai vécut le nécessaire.** Elle défia le souverain du regard**...l'amour...Ah ! Si vous saviez Vôtre Altesse...aimer...et être aimé en retour...l'homme avec qui je vous ai trahi...Ah...comme je l'aimais. Et c'est encore le cas. Aujourd'hui...toujours ! Hélas. ..vous ne connaîtrez jamais ces moments mon roi...vous êtes haï de tous vos sujets.**  
><strong>-Ça suffit !<strong> Exigea l'hôte du trône.  
><strong>- Ah...comme il fût charmant, lorsqu'il m'a courtisée. ..Vous savez, je demeurait heureuse, il me comblait !<strong> L'insolente quittait presque la réalité. Dans son extasie elle continua, **Et lorsque je vous accompagnait dans vôtre couche, ô mon roi, le voilà qui m'apparaissait, lui, mon amant ! Quand vous m'embrassiez, ce sont ses lèvres brûlante de passion que je sentais sur mon corps ! Constatez,** elle montra ses mains au monarque  
><strong>- Tais toi !<strong> Siffla le roi qui perdait patience.  
><strong>-j'en tremble encore !<strong> **Quelle joie !**  
><strong>- Vas-tu te taire répugnante catin !?<strong> S' emporta le souverain.  
><strong>- comme je vous plains...mon roi...<strong>  
><strong>-Faîtes-la taire bon sang !<strong>" Ordonna-t-il en rage

À ces mots, l'un des deux gardes sorti une lame, la fît glisser sur la nuque de la pauvre folle et lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec.  
>Deidara senti la démarche du monarque s' approcher. Lorsqu'il admira ce dernier, le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler de gêne.<br>Comment avait-il pût oublier un tel visage ?  
>Deidara s'était vaguement rappelé la chevelure où les yeux du gouverneur, mais son visage semblait tout autre.<br>Une peau de lait se mariant merveilleusement avec son regard. Ce même regard que Deidara avait jugé apaisé la première fois désormais, il y trouva une profonde mélancolie.  
>Toute cette tristesse rendait si fragile ce roi à l'allure de poupon, et sa toison pourpre le rendait bien plus sombre encore.<br>Deidara semblait avoir dressé le portrait d'une innocence déchue par le sang...le sang qui souillait les nobles mains du roi.

"**- Que désire-tu ?** Interrogea le souverain dans un parfait sang-froid.  
><strong>-Heu...je...ahem ! Voulais. ..vous voir...<strong>bafouilla Deidara hors de tous ses moyens  
><strong>-Eh bien me voici.<strong>"

À ces mots le jeune blond fît la moue, le prenait-il pour un imbécile ? Deidara avait bien remarqué la présence du souverain et cette remarque sans intérêt eût le don de l'agacer.  
>Hélas sa langue réagit plus vite que sa pensée.<p>

**"- Je le sais bien que vous êtes là ! Je ne suis pas stupide hm !**  
><strong>-On a rarement été aussi effronté en ma présence.<strong>  
><strong>-Moi qui pensais qu'après un tel acte je serais mort hm.<strong>  
><strong>-pourquoi donc?<strong>  
><strong>- eh bien...parce que. ..<strong>répondit Deidara en cherchant ses mots  
><strong>-Inutile d'aller plus loin dans cette conversation, je sais déjà quelle sera ta réponse.<strong>" Coupa t-il toujours monotone.

Le roi reprit machinalement sa route comme si le jeune intrépide avait disparu.  
>D'instinct, Deidara l'interpella. Quand le souverain se retourna en signe d'interrogation, le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi il eût retenu Son Altesse, comme pour survivre au silence, le blond posa cette ultime question :<p>

**"- Pourquoi m'avoir réclamé en échange de la pension de mes parents ?**  
><strong>-Tu étais un ajout dans mon harem. C'est tout.<strong>" Répondit-il non chaland.

Deidara resta béat. Pour ce simple caprice, le voilà qui était enfermé dans ce palais immonde, l'étouffant depuis sept jours déjà. Il passa de simple otage à objet de plaisirs pour ce meurtrier.  
>Une rage infinie s'empara du jeune homme, alors qu'il brûlait de haine il se souvint des paroles de son serviteur:<p>

**[FLASH BACK]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"-vous leur en voulez, n'est-ce pas maître ?<strong>  
><strong>-comment ?<strong> Interrogea Deidara qui n'avait pas écouté.  
><strong>-vos parents vous ont vendu, et vous ne pardonnez pas cet abandon.<strong>  
><strong>-..."<strong>

**[FIN FLASH BACK]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Oui cette rage semblait être en partie destinée à ses géniteurs qui n'ont pas hésité à le livrer en pâture à ce monstre au visage d'enfant.<br>D'un autre côté, qu'espérait-il ? Avoir été l'heureux favoris du roi ? Il ne vivait pas dans un conte de fée où les jeunes paysannes se font courtiser par le beau Dauphin d'une contrée lointaine.

**"-mais j'ai mainte fois changé d'avis à ton sujet.**

Cette phrase interrompit le cours des pensées de jeune blond, surpris par une telle révélation. Néanmoins cela fut un remède à sa haine interieure qui semblait ressurgir, quelques instants auparavant :

**"-j'ai pensé à te faire intégrer ma garde personnelle, puis je me souvins que l'on m'avait vanté tes talents artistique. Saura-tu me distraire ?**  
><strong>-que voulez-vous dire ?<strong>  
><strong>-j'aime l'art, la beauté. Tes ascendants m'ont laissé croire que tu fût un bon sculpteur. Ais-je tors ?<strong>  
><strong>-non...<strong>  
><strong>-alors mets toi au travail, j'ai besoin d'une distraction et je ne me lasse jamais de voir à l'œuvre les artistes."<strong>

Le souverain fit conduire le jeune blond dans un atelier, là, il y trouva tout le matériel nécessaire à n'importe quelle forme d'art. Deidara s'enquit d'observer les différentes œuvres qu'il ne trouva décidément pas à son goût. Les peintures, les tapisseries, les poteries, les sculptures...tout lui parut si fade, si conforme, si banal. Le prétendu artiste à la chevelure dorée jugea qu'à partir de l'instant où une œuvre était banale, ce n'était plus de l'art mais de la pure imitation.

**"- je t'en prie"** Autorisa le roi tout en s'installant

Le jeune blond s'empara donc du premier morceau d'argile qu'il dénicha et s'empressa de le modeler. Quand il eût finit, ce dernier remarqua blafard qu'il s'était permit de prendre pour modèle sa Seigneurie en personne.  
>Deidara se demandait quand et comment l'idée d'imiter le souverain lui traversa l'esprit.<br>_Peu importe, ce n'est que de l'exhibition après tout hm._ Se rassurait-il intérieurement.  
>Néanmoins, le talentueux sculpteur s'avoua que le roi restait un beau modèle, par ailleurs, l'imiter ne l'avait pas déplu.<br>À l'étonnement du monarque, le jeune intrépide fît une seconde sculpture, plus grande cette fois. Mais elle connu un autre destin que la première.

**"- Si Son Altesse veut bien se donner la peine d'observer hm."** Proposa l'artiste

Le roi rejoignit Deidara qui ne quittait pas la fenêtre.  
>Celle-ci ne possédait pas de vitre, elle était une ouverture directe vers l'arrière cour qui dévoila, non sans fierté, ses centaines d'hectare de diverses fleurs.<br>Le sculpteur poussa sa création vers la fenêtre et la fît basculer par dessus.  
>Le souverain observait, stupéfait, la sculpture s'écraser minablement au sol.<p>

**"-voilà mon art, hm !**  
><strong>-"ton" art ?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui, mes parents vous ont dit que j'étais sculpteur, mais ils ne vous ont pas précisé que je détruisais toutes mes œuvres.<strong>  
><strong>-quel intérêt ? <strong>Questionna le roi toujours surpris.  
><strong>- c'est justement ça l'intérêt ! Cette sculpture transcendant sa première forme pour se parfaire durant une courte durée. C'est ce laps de temps éphémère qui est la beauté, l'œuvre finale ! Mais je vous avoue que je ne suis pas encore satisfait de l'aboutissement de mon œuvre. Je sais que je suis proche, hélas il manque quelque chose. Voyez-vous, ce qui me gêne sont les restes que laisse la sculpture après sa destruction...il faudrait que le tout disparaisse dans quelque chose de plus sublime encore, hm !<strong>  
><strong>-je n'approuve absolument pas ton "art", il est vulgaire, grossier. La destruction n'a rien d'artistique, car l'art l'art est beau, et ce qui est beau doit perdurer dans le temps. La création est un art et non la destruction. Car la destruction efface l'art. Ton avis est nul et non-avenu.<strong>  
><strong>-je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mon art ! Bien qu'encore imparfait ça reste de l'art, hm ! <strong>S'emporta le blondinet  
><strong>-quoi qu'il en soit, le sujet est clos. S<strong>oupira le gouverneur avant d'ajouter,** je vois qu'il est mieux pour toi de devenir un bon limier au service de son roi.**  
><strong>-hm...<strong>  
><strong>-tu pourra t'entraîner aux art du combat dès demain.<strong>  
><strong>-je pensais que vous hésitiez à m'affecter.<strong>  
><strong>-ce n'est plus le cas à présent."<strong>

Deidara fut néanmoins réjouit d'apprendre qu'il utiliserait des armes, ainsi, il pourrait mieux accomplir l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé: anéantir le roi. Toutes les méthodes restaient bonnes contre ce tyran, sauf qu'il fallait que son plan soit précis et minutieusement préparé s'il y avait une chose que le jeune artiste ne supportait pas, c'était bien le travail bâclé. Cette idée simple de négliger quoi que ce soit le révulsait, même pour tuer un roi.

**[Ellipse]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, toute l'armurerie se présenta sous les yeux azur de Deidara. Bien qu'il n'eût pas la chance d'être initié, comme quand son père le fut, au combat, il savait différencier les armes: lance, sabre, katana, épée, hache, faux, faucille, hallebarde, fourche, trident, grappin, arc, arbalète, couteaux, tout y était !<br>Pourtant, le problème perdurait : Deidara ne savait définitivement pas se servir d'une arme quelle qu'elle fut.

**"-Oh oh ! Alors le voilà, vôtre petit novice.** Railla une voix féminine  
><strong>-je ne vous permet pas de vous moquer ! Implicitement ou non hm!<strong> Pesta le jeune insouciant.

Aussitôt, une lame étrangère se présenta sous le nez de Deidara qui demeura interdit.  
>Il s'agissait d'un garde ou autre, on ne saurait dire car, ce dernier ne portait pas l'armure ni le casque habituel, or, tous les autres étaient vêtu comme tel. Non, celui-ci ne portait que du tissu noir de la tête aux pieds. Seul le tabard avait l'honneur de posséder l'emblème du roi : un scorpion rouge.<br>Ironie du sort, la tenue ne fût pas seule à être noire, même les cheveux est les yeux de l'individu possédaient cette couleur dite à part entière.  
>Mais ce qui retenait le regard de Deidara n'était ni son apparence ni son visage incroyablement marqué, mais plutôt la rapidité et la précision dont cet inconnu avait fait preuve.<p>

**"- Ne lève jamais ainsi le ton devant la Dame Pourpre. Réprimanda calmement l'homme noir.**  
><strong>-Allons, Itachi, ne soit pas aussi sec avec cette jeune recrue, c'est d'ailleurs à peine s'il m'a aperçue. Après tout je ne l'ai pas encore salué ce bel homme. <strong>Reprit ladite "Dame Pourpre" un brin de malice dans le regard comme dans la voix.

Deidara tira sa fameuse moue de Quand il n'approuvait pas quelque chose, mélangé à une lassitude extrême, parfaitement assaisonnée avec un regard signifiant probablement "Qu' est-ce qu'elle me raconte celle-là !?"  
>Il l'observa plus longuement, en effet elle était vêtue d'un kimono somptueux, entièrement rouge.<br>Ça ! C'est une femme, une vraie ! Pensait le sculpteur  
>Et son impression ne fût pas tout à fait incorrecte.<br>Certes celle qui se tenait devant lui semblait être une femme de haut rang, une femme d'honneur à l'élégante allure d'impératrice. Elle demeurait celle que l'on respectait avant d'être celle que l'on osait désirer. Mère avant d'être femme. Femme que l'on aimerait pour elle seule. Femme qu'aucune autre ne pouvait atteindre, femme, protectrice de l'homme.  
>Son large habit camouflait trop bien sa fine taille ainsi que ses formes exquises sans que cela soit indécent. Un visage pâle soigneusement maquillé de rouge, tantôt caché par un éventail tantôt pas. Une chevelure sombre, remontée par quelques accessoires de coiffure : baguettes dorées et ornées de rubi, barrette vermeille fermement accrochée ainsi que quelques diamants écarlate, le tout harmonieusement situé.<br>Elle possédait de long cils, cette mystérieuse femme, des cils noirs contrastant parfaitement avec ses iris d'or  
>Si Deidara devait la résumer en trois mots, il auraient été : rouge, noir et or.<p>

**"-Je me présente sous l'humble nom que je porte, Ko-Ren Garenshoja.**  
><strong>-Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faîtes en ces lieux ? <strong>Interrogea le jeune impertinent sous un air de désintérêt.  
><strong>- Eh bien ! Quelle galanterie ! Daignerez-vous m'indiquer qui me pose cette question ? <strong>Rétorqua la dame  
><strong>- Deidara, mon est Deidara. Hm. <strong>Répondit-il  
><strong>- Deidara ? Voilà un nom bien peu commun. Je n'imaginais pas que Sasori ferait de toi un membre de sa garde personnelle.<strong>  
><strong>-Sasori ?<strong>  
><strong>-Et bien oui, Sasori, le roi. <strong>Fît-elle évidente.

Cette femme le prenait pour un idiot ?  
>L'artiste savait bien quel était le nom du roi. Ce serait une offense à son pays et a ses propore origine que d'ignorer le nom de son gouverneur.<br>Akasuna no Sasori demeurait le nom du monstre possédant la couronne et ce jusqu'à sa chute...Une chute que le jeune blond avait décidé d'accélérer.

**"- Je voulais dire, êtes-vous une proche de Son Altesse ? Rectifia t-il tout en ajoutant, car même la maîtresse favorite du roi ne semblait pas aussi intime.**  
><strong>-Détrompes toi jeune homme, répondit l'élégante dans un éclat de rire, je ne suis point une de ses concubines.<strong>  
><strong>- Seriez-vous son épouse ?<strong>  
><strong>-Absolument pas ! Pour te paraître suffisamment précise, je dirais...que nos famille se côtoient depuis fort longtemps. ..De plus j'ai connu Sasori dès sa petite enfance.<strong>  
><strong>- Je vois..."<strong>

En voyant la rouge quitter les lieux, Deidara la retint en lui posant une question qui s'avérait plus que nécessaire :

**"- Vous parliez de "garde personnelle" qu'est-ce au juste ?**  
><strong>- Il s'agit d'une garde secrète chargée d'assurer la protection du roi en toute priorité. Cette garde ne comporte que peu de membres, mais ils sont extrêmement doués dans leur domaine et exécutent des ordres secrètement donné par le roi en personne. D'ailleurs, Itachi est l'un des leurs.<strong>  
><strong>-je comprends mieux cet accoutrement hm ! <strong>Constata l'intrépide.  
><strong>- Soit...il est temps, elle se tourna vers le prénommé "belette", Itachi je te confie ce jeune homme, <strong>puis elle adressa une dernière parole à Deidara,** Au plaisir de te revoir...Beau blond. "**

_Que signifie cette appellation !?_ S' étrangla intérieurement Deidara en grimaçant.  
>Le sculpteur s'étonna de remarquer que cette Ko-Ren lui avait fait faire, et plus d'une fois, sa mine boudeuse.<br>Incroyable, même Tobi n'eût accompli un tel exploit hm ! Pensa t-il.  
>Lorsque Deidara repris son sérieux, il songea à cette garde "personnelle".<br>L'intégrer serait une opportunité inouïe. Il s'imaginait déjà entrain de déambuler dans ce palais surchargé, avec des armes dissimulées en son sein, puis à un moment où il l'aurait prévu, le roi apparaîtrait et...

**"- Tu m'écoutes ?** " Surgit la voix du sombre homme

Extirpé de ses songes, Deidara se rendit vite compte qu'il affichait un tel sourire qu'on l'aurait cru possédé par le Diable en personne.  
>L'artiste secoua sa tête et répondit :<p>

**"- euh, oui...vous disiez ?**  
><strong>- Je serais le garant de ta formation.<strong> **Ce qui fera de toi mon disciple. Chaque matinée tu devras me retrouver dans cette pièce.**" Expliqua Itachi avec le même timbre de voix.

_Seigneur ! Si le roi était le maître de l'inexpression, alors cet homme en demeurait l'empereur hm !_  
>Deidara n'appréciait guère ce visage stoïque. Cela donnait une part d'orgueil dans le regard du brun. Une sorte d'autosuffisance qui ne s' inclinerait devant rien.<br>Insupportable hm ! Pensait l'artiste.  
>Afin de paraître moins bête Deidara demanda :<p>

**"-Combien de temps cela va t-il durer ?**  
><strong>-Tout dépend de toi...et de Son Altesse.<strong>  
><strong>- Son Altesse ?<strong>  
><strong>- S' il juge qu'il peut te faire confiance tu seras admis, dans le cas contraire, tu restera au bas de l'échelle.<strong>  
><strong>- ça me semble évident hm !<strong>  
><strong>- Il faut que tu sois présent dès demain. Tu ne te consacreras qu'à tes entraînement. ..au vu de tes capacités.<strong>  
><strong>- Que !? Qu' est-ce que ça signifie "au vu de mes capacités " !?"<strong>

_Et mon art ? Il insinue que je passerais des heures à gesticuler ces tranchoirs et pas une seconde pour mon art !? C'est de la pure farce hm !_

**"- inutile de t'emporter, de toute manière tu n'as pas d'autre alternative."**

_Cause toujours tu m'intéresse ! D'où sort-il sa logique ce guignol ? Il m'insulte et je devrais me taire !? Bah! Qu' importe, quand le roi ne sera plus là, lui ne sera plus rien hm ! Même si pour le moment il n'a pas tout à fait tort.  
><em>Les mois s'écoulèrent rapidement, pour ne pas dire qu'ils défilaient sans que l'artiste ne s'en rende compte.  
>Ses quotidiens étaient atroces, pire encore, infernaux.<br>Pour commencer, il devait passer des heures avec son prétendu supérieur qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas supporter.  
>Mais ce fut pire depuis que Sa Majesté assistait à ses entrainements dès lors où l'occasion se présentait.<br>Évidemment c'était toujours dans ces moments que l'on découvrait des facettes cachées de ceux que l'on pensait connaître.  
>Deidara comprit vite que le roi possédait un humour fort déplaisant. Chaque instant semblait être une opportunité pour qu'il se moque du pauvre artiste contraint de prendre les armes.<br>Mais en plus d'être la cible des railleries du souverain, le jeune blond était devenu le martyre exclusif de Ko-Ren.  
>Non pas qu'elle le trainait jusque dabs la salle de torture pour assouvir on ne sait quel desir, mais il s'avérerait que cette grandiose femme excellait dans l'art du chantage...et de l'escroquerie !<br>À chaque service rendu, Deidara, se retrouvait toujours avec la moitié, au meilleur des cas, de ce que lui avait promis la Dame Pourpre.  
>Bien entendu, le soir venu, le jeune homme ne finissait pas d'en baver.<br>Lorsqu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre, lieu qui lui était exclusivement destiné, restait ce cher Tobi, serviteur dévoué qui ne cessait d'ajouter des commentaires sur les actes de l'artiste.  
>Qui plus est, cet absurde homme-citrouille mettait toujours en doutes la haine que Deidara vouait à Son Altesse.<br>Bien sûr qu'il haïssait le roi, il le maudissait même.  
>Ce fut un jour où c'en était trop.<br>L'artiste, épuisé de subir les mauvaises manies de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, s'empara d'une lance et l'éjecta juste à côté du roi qui sirotait son thé au gingembre.  
>Sous le regard des autres, le monarque posa sa tasse et sourit:<p>

**"- Eh bien Deidara...Tu as beau t'entrainer de l'aube au crépuscule, tu ne sais toujours pas viser. Décidément, ton incompétence me force à l'admiration.**  
><strong>-je l'ai fait exprès ! Disjoncta le blond qui s'égosillait<strong>  
><strong>- Ne fais pas cette grimace, tu es vraiment laid."<strong>

La fameuse goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.  
>Mais pour Deidara, à ce niveau, le vase tombait et s'éclatait au sol. Cette remarque cinglante relevait de l'abus, l'artiste qui avait une certaine estime de lui-même ne pouvait laisser passer une telle raillerie, de la part d'un roi ou non ce n'était plus possible :<p>

**"- Majesté, je vous défie !**  
><strong>-...intéressant...quel est ton enjeux ?<strong>  
><strong>- Toute ma dévotion et l'abandon de mes projets. En échange, si vous perdez...<strong>  
><strong>-Ce serait un miracle<strong>. Continua le roi niait  
><strong>- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire hm !<strong> Réprimanda le blond.  
><strong>-Si je perds, je t'offre, titre, terres, biens et liberté qui te permettrons de vivre oisif jusqu'à ta dernière descendance."<strong>

Ce ne fût pas la réponse attendue, néanmoins cela restait ce que l'artiste cherchait. Une vie paisible qu'il pourrait consacrer à son art seul.  
>En gagnant ce duel, Deidara aurait tout son temps pour lui ! Ses recherches sur l'art parfait, il pourrait les entreprendre comme bon lui semblerait.<br>Restait néanmoins à vaincre le roi.

**"- Engagé hm !"** Répondit Deidara

Son Altesse se munit d'un katana quant à l'artiste, il se contenta d'une épée, l'arme qu'il savait plus ou moins manier.  
>Le combat se résuma vite.<br>Le sculpteur assaillait le roi de toute part, mais ce dernier semblait intouchable, le souverain parait chaque attaque lancée.  
>Deidara s'épuisait et son adversaire n'avait aucune égratignure.<br>Puis en quelques secondes l'ennemi fît valser l'arme du pauvre artiste. Il avait perdu, il était condamné.  
>Soudainement, alors que Deidara brûlait de rage, l'homme, vainqueur qui se tenait devant lui s'éffondra.<br>L'artiste se demandait s' il n'avait pas touché son adversaire finalement.  
>Non...ce n'était pas ça...<br>Les serviteurs accouraient tandis que Ko-Ren s' empressa de le rattraper.  
>Deidara se sentait idiot, complètement à part. Il ne pouvait se contenter que d'observer, là debout, regardant l'homme dont il avait juré la mort partir. Partir. ..dans les bras de la Dame Pourpre.<br>Ses lèvres s'empourpraient et laissaient s'échapper la sève écarlate de la vie.  
>Le jeune blond ne détacha pas son regard azur de la scène. Quand une chose le tira en arrière. Il se laissa trainer, béat face à la situation.<br>De vagues sons s'emmêlaient, des cris, des alertes, la voix stupide de Tobi.  
>...Tobi ? Songea t-il.<p>

**"- Ouf, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort maître.**  
><strong>-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? De tout le palais, le plus mort c'est le roi hm !<strong>  
><strong>-je disais ça parce que vous ne me répondiez plus maître.<strong>  
><strong>-j'avais compris hm...<strong>rétorqua Deidara pensif  
><strong>-vous êtes satisfait ?<strong>  
><strong>-hein ?<strong>  
><strong>-le roi est mort ?<strong> Interrogea Tobi  
><strong>-on l'ignore. Je n'ai eût le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait<strong>. Avoua Deidara qui ajouta,** et pour répondre à ta question Tobi, non, je ne serais pas satisfait si le roi mourrait.**  
><strong>-Ah bon ?<strong> S'étonna le serviteur.  
><strong>-le roi ne doit mourir que de les mains hm.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah ah ! Je vous reconnaît bien là maître...mais en attendant vous n'êtes pas en avance !<strong>  
><strong>-de quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>-vous avez de la concurrence, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir le tuer."<strong>

Se rendant compte des propos de don serviteur ainsi que de la situation, Deidara bondit de son lit et s' échappa de la chambre si violemment qu'il aurait pu éjecter la porte de son seuil.  
>Parcourant les couloirs lui étant insupportable, Deidara bousculait chaque gêneur. Ignorant les moindres ordres ou recommandations de ses supérieurs, Deidara traçait à vive allure le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du blessé qu'il trouva d'instinct.<br>Devant l'entrée se tenait deux gardes bien armés, l'artiste força le passage en quelques instants et accompagna avec son arrivée triomphante, une phrase dénuée de sens :

**"- Si vous laisser Son Altesse mourir, je vous fais tous pendre avec ses draps hm !"**

Les seules personnes présentes l'auscultèrent du regard, les yeux ronds dans un silence macabre.  
>Un homme d'une blancheur épouvantable aux yeux vitreux et aux cheveux noir racla sa gorge et conclu :<p>

**"- bien, je vous ai tout dit, au revoir Madame. "**

L'homme quitta la chambre suivit d'un garçon bien plus jeune possédant une chevelure grisée nouée en queue au niveau de sa nuque. Son assistant probablement.  
>Ko-Ren, assise au chevet du roi observait toujours le blond, encore devant la porte.<p>

**"- Il s'agissait du médecin personnel de Messire. Son Altesse s' en sortira mais il lui faudra beaucoup de repos, le temps que son corps évacue le poison. Éclaira la jeune femme.**  
><strong>-le poison ?<strong>  
><strong>-oui, il y en avait dans sa tasse de thé,<strong> elle s' interrompue d'un silence et repris, **Vois-tu, le roi prenait pour habitude de gouter chaque jour un poison différent. Ainsi, son corps serait rendu insensible aux effets de chaque breuvage qu'il aurait déjà ajouté.**  
><strong>- Alors comment se fait-il que...<strong>  
><strong>- S'habituer à un poison prend du temps. Même en ingérant une petite dose chaque matin. Imagine ce phénomène pour une cinquantaine de poison...cela dure une éternité.<strong>  
><strong>- Donc ce qui se trouvait dans sa tasse...<strong>  
><strong>-Soit Sasori n'en était pas habitué, soit il s'agissait d'un élixir jamais goûté. "<strong>

Le silence régna de nouveau, plus solennel cette fois. Ko-Ren observait le roi mélancolique.  
>Deidara n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une personne dans ce monde pouvait être attachée à un tyran pareil.<br>P roi capricieux, sans âme qui lui avait dérobé sa tranquillité.  
>Bien que pauvre, le sculpteur se sentait libre. Et cette liberté lui a été prise par cet homme maudit qui ne voulait qu'un amuse gueule de plus dans son harem monstrueux.<br>Toute sa haine lui était remontée à la gorge. Et il faudrait supporter que l'homme de tous ses maux meurt de la main d'un anonyme !?  
>Hors de question !<br>Deidara n'avait que faire des plaintes du peuple, ce qui lui importait demeurait sa liberté et son art que le monarque lui retirait jour après jour.  
>La femme desserra les lèvres afin de briser la glace :<p>

**"- Sasori n'est pas un sot.**  
><strong>- je le sais bien hm, avec l'emploie du temps qu'il tient...<strong>  
><strong>-ce n'était pas mon insinuation.<strong> Corrigea Ko-Ren  
><strong>- Comment ça ?<strong>  
><strong>-Crois-tu qu'il ignorait tes intentions ?<strong>  
><strong>-je ne comprends pas hm.<strong> Insista le sculpteur.  
><strong>- Lui comme moi savions que ton seul objectif était sa mort<strong>  
><strong>- vous me soupçonnez de l'avoir empoisonné !?<strong> S'enquit le blond  
><strong>-Loin de là,<strong> reprit la Dame Pourpre, l**e poison est une arme bien trop discrète pour être la tienne. Alors calme toi.**  
><strong>- Qu' insinuez-vous donc !?<strong> S' emporta le jeune blond.  
><strong>- Veux-tu donc t'assoir et m'écouter."<strong> Exigea la femme le regard dur.

Deidara reprit son sang-froid et s' empara du premier siège pour s'y installer. Il trouvait ridicule de le soupçonner. Si l'artiste avait été l'empoisonneur, pourquoi serait-il au chevet du roi à cette heure ? Chose complètement absurde.  
>Lorsque Deidara fit mine d'écouter, la Dame Pourpre repris plus sereinement :<p>

**"- Tu ne peux vivre ici en ignorant. Étant un futur gardien de Sasori, il t'es impossible de te lancer dans cette voie sans connaître celui que tu servira.**  
><strong>-je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qui je sers hm !<strong>  
><strong>- comme tout le peuple qui le hait.<strong> Soupira la femme  
><strong>-je me fiche des turpitudes du peuple, ne me mettez pas dans le même sac qu'eux hm !<strong> Réprimanda le blond  
><strong>- Ne le voyais-tu pas en monstre avant même ton arrivée ? N'est-ce pas ce point de vue qu'a le peuple ?<strong>  
><strong>- je ne nie pas le penser. Mais il faut dire que le roi est ce qu'il est. Mais raisons de le détester sont telles qu'elles me poussent à voir sa tyrannie hm.<strong>  
><strong>- Je reconnais certes que Sasori est d'une intolérance effroyable, il interdit toute forme de rébellion, tromperie...trahison. Pour lui, le moindre soupçon est une raison suffisante pour exécuter quelqu'un. Il lui est déjà arrivé de tuer sans mobile apparent. Il est vrai que Sasori n'a aucune clémence. Pourtant, tu es en vie malgré tes nombreux écarts, malgré ta franchise aussi blessante fût-elle. Une preuve indéniable qu'il t'as épargné.<strong>  
><strong>- Sa Majesté ne m'a pas épargné. Le roi voulait simplement faire de moi un membre de sa garde hm.<strong>  
><strong>- Pense-tu avoir été le seul ainsi fait ?"<strong> Répliqua t-elle

Deidara ne répondit pas, et il s' en étonnait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à riposter ?  
>Le roi avait d'autres projets ? Que voulait dire la Dame Pourpre ?<br>Ses questions restèrent sans lumière. Le blond demeurait interdit. Jamais Ko-Ren ne fût aussi austère. Et la surprise de l'artiste ne s'arrêta pas là.

"**- Tu n'es pas le seul du peuple que Sasori amène entre ces murs. Aucun des précédents n'a survécu.**  
><strong>-Pourtant, Itachi a réussi. Hm.<strong>  
><strong>- Itachi descend d'une famille dont les enfants sont formés au combat dès la naissance. Avant même qu'il ne le sache, Itachi était voué à servir le roi dans sa garde personnelle. Ce fût ainsi pour les autres membres.<strong>  
><strong>- Autrement dit...je ne suis pas une exception.<strong> Devina le sculpteur.  
><strong>- C'était ce que je tentais de te faire comprendre.<strong>  
><strong>- vous ne pouvez pas en être aussi sûre. Personne ne sait ce que le roi à en tête.<strong> Insistait Deidara  
><strong>-Crois moi, Sasori possédait toutes les raisons pour te faire taire.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'insinuez-vous ?<strong>  
><strong>-Tes projets sont de l'éliminer, tu as tenté de le défier, tu oses lever le ton face à lui, tu te permet de lui tenir tête. Vraiment, ne pense-tu pas qu'il t'aurais déjà tué...? Je n'ai pas ajouté à cela, ton comportement exubérant, ton mauvais caractère ainsi que ta médiocrité au combat. Éclaira la femme évidente.<strong>  
><strong>- Ça suffit !<strong> Il détourna le regard, faisant mine de ne rien admettre **J'ai compris hm.**  
><strong>- Il semblerait que le roi ce soit attaché à toi. "<strong>


	3. Chapitre II

**Et non, ni l'Akatsuki ni Sakura ni le Venezuela ne m'appartiennent (Mais pourquoi le Venezuela ? Bonne question)  
>C'est dans un état sobre d'esprit que je vous souhaite -un joyeux anniversaire-, bonne lecture ! Pardon ^^<br>Pour votre sécurité, merci de nous signaler, toutes erreurs oubliées ! Ensemble, soyons vigilants ! (seuls les intimes du métro de Lille comprendrons ^^)****  
>J'aime les traits horizontaux c'est chouette !<br>**

* * *

><p>Ces mots faillirent étrangler le sculpteur. L'idée même l'achevait.<br>À ces yeux cela demeurait tout bonnement impossible.  
>Le roi et lui étaient ennemis, deux adversaires s'affrontant dans une guerre muette. L'un tentant d'assassiner l'autre sans montrer les armes, mais en montrant les crocs.<p>

"**- Non, c'est impossible, le roi est un monarque qui se suffit à lui-même et qui ne s'intéresse aux autres que lorsque ça lui est profitable hm !**  
><strong>- Sasori n'a pas toujours été ainsi.<strong>  
><strong>-vraiment ? <strong>Ironisa Deidara  
><strong>-Une personne ne naquit pas mauvaise, elle le devient. Si Sasori est tel qu'il est, c'est pour une raison bien simple.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah oui et laquelle ? <strong>Railla toujours le blond.  
><strong>- Son père l'a renié."<strong>

Une fois de plus l'artiste resta interdit, d'abord sous l'effet de surprise, puis après un temps il se ressaisi.  
><em>Souhaite t-elle que je prenne en pitié cet infâme assassin ? Il en faudra bien plus hm.<em>

**"-Sa mère mourut d'un mal alors que Sasori était enfant. **Préluda la Dame Pourpre.** Autrefois Sasori avait un frère aîné qui faisait la fierté de son père, le roi, à cette époque. Aux yeux du roi, le frère de Sasori possédait toutes les qualités requises pour être un gouverneur idéal. Mais celui qui récoltait les blâme demeurait le cadet qui, malheureusement, ne ressemblait pas à son aîné. Le malheur n'ayant cessé de s' abattre sur la famille. L'aîné fût empoisonné. Sasori n'avait que douze printemps. Je demeurais son seul soutient. Le roi répétait sans cesse qu'il était celui qui perdrait la couronne. La haine que le roi n'avait pu jeté sur l'assassin de son premier fils retomba inéluctablement sur son cadet. A la mort de son père, Sasori avait fait taire le moindre sentiment en lui**  
><strong>Et ce ne fut pas tout. <strong>La noble se tût un instant et repris**, Il vécut une idylle parfaite...mais encore une fois son bonheur s'évapora. L'amant qu'il avait aimé parti, le laissant à l'abandon. Sasori se jura donc de ne se contenter que de plaisir et du pouvoir, le reste n'existait plus. En devenant un implacable tyran, Sasori cherche à prouver qu'il peut garder la couronne.** Elle jeta un ultime regard au jeune blond qui tentait de cacher les doutes que cette histoire venait de former en lui avant d'ajouter**, voilà pourquoi il cherche l'immortalité.**  
><strong>-Que voulez-vous de moi au juste ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai tenté tant bien que mal à empêcher Sasori de devenir ce qu'il est. J'ai échoué. Deidara, tu reste mon seul espoir, je te demande de le rendre heureux, ne serait-ce qu'un temps.<strong> Déclara la Dame Pourpre solennelle.  
><strong>-Vous plaisantez ! Mon but est de le tuer, vous l'avez deviné hm !<strong>  
><strong>- avant que tu ne le tue...rend-le heureux.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? <strong>S' offusqua Deidara  
><strong>-Tu pourra l'assassiner de tes mains. <strong>Répondit-elle  
><strong>-Je ne veux pas d'aide hm !<strong> Rétorqua l'artiste  
><strong>-Il ne s'agit pas d'une aide, mais d'une garantie. <strong>Répliqua la noble.  
><strong>-...<strong>après réflexion le jeune blond répondit**, marché conclu.**

Le soir venu, Deidara tournait et retournait l'énigme infernale qui le torturait. Les aveux de Ko-Ren ne l'avaient pas laissé de marbre.  
>Que devait-il faire à présent ? Éliminer un dictateur sans âme était des plus simple. Mais quand il s' agissait d'un ange déchu ?<br>Deidara secoua la tête, il devait se reprendre. Serait-il entrain de prendre pitié du roi ? Cet homme qui l'avait longtemps insulté.  
>La proposition de la Dame Pourpre demeurait alléchante. S' il rendait le roi heureux, Deidara ne craindrait plus ses rivaux anonymes, mieux encore, elle lui offrirait l'occasion de se venger.<br>Mais comment pouvait-il rendre le roi heureux ? Là était l'énigme.

**[Ellipse]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Une semaine après le reveil de Sa Majesté, le jeune artiste n'avait cessé de tenter mille et une approche pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, adresser une parole au souverain.<br>Impossible, entre les soins, les réunions politiques et affaires entre pays qui avaient prit beaucoup de retard, Son Altesse n'était absolument pas disposée à accorder un instant au blond.  
>Pire encore, la seule personne disponible demeurait cette chère Dame Pourpre qui semblait avoir reprit son activité quotidienne favorite : martyriser le pauvre artiste.<br>C'en était à soupçonner une seconde personne en elle. Cette dernière paraissait si grave lors de leur tête à tête. Le sculpteur avait même constaté que la noble l'eût appelé "Deidara" et non "Beau blond" ou "Pauvre chose" ce jour là. Cela semblait éphémère. C'était une "époque révolue" désormais.

"**- Beau blond.** "

_Et voilà que que ça recommence._**_ .._**soupira intérieurement Deidara

"**- Accepte-tu de déguster avec moi cette délectable bouteilles d'umeshu** ?"

_Et oui, en plus d'être une menteuse née, cette femme s'avérait avoir un goût prononcé pour les liqueurs. Hm._

"**-Sasori est indisposé et ce goujat d'Itachi a refusé de me tenir compagnie.**  
><strong>-Que Son Altesse soit occupé est un fait que je vous accorde, mais je ne suis pas idiot hm. Itachi vous respecte trop pour vous refuser quoi que ce soit hm !<strong>  
><strong>- tiens, mais c'est vrai que tu n'es plus idiot. <strong>S'excusa la brune.  
><strong>-Je suis en plein entraînement, alors dites moi ce que vous voulez au lieu de faire semblant de je ne sais quoi. Hm!<strong>  
><strong>- Soit, soit, <strong>accorda t-elle**, voilà, cela va bientôt faire un an que tu es parmi nous, alors, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait festoyer ça dignement puisque tu es encore en vie.**  
><strong>-Quoi !? C'est juste ça ! <strong>S' indigna l'artiste  
><strong>- À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pu fêter les six premiers mois d'un nouveau venu. Alors un an...si ça ne s'arrose pas, ça se célèbre.<strong> "

_Le roi est si peu tolérant...à croire que je suis l'heureux vainqueur d'un jeu de survie hm !_

**"- Dois-je comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix ?**  
><strong>- Absolument."<strong> Répondit Ko-Ren enthousiaste**.**

Le sculpteur suivit son hôtesse jusque dans un balcon dont la vue donnait sur une cour que Deidara n'avait jamais vu.  
>Des plantes diverses et variées peuplaient ce pittoresque jardin botanique.<br>Vraisemblablement, on ne pouvait y accéder qu'en passant par les appartement de Ko-Ren.  
>Cette dernière fit apporter sa bouteille d'Umeshu par l'une de ses servantes. Le jeune blond tenta d'expliquer qu'il ne buvait que très rarement. Mais ce serait mal connaître la Dame Pourpre que de croire qu'elle laisserait son beau blond sans obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Chaque excuse était bonne pour lui faire avaler une gorgée de plus. Deidara aurait dû se méfier, car il savait pertinemment que son hôtesse finissait par obtenir grâce à ses volontés. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'artiste enchaîna d'abord les petites doses, puis les verres, et enfin il commença à entamer une bouteille, puis deux.<br>Désormais, Deidara était littéralement ivre. Et son côté bavards n'arrangeait rien. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire la part de ce qu'il devait dire et ce qu'il devait taire.

**"-Bientôt le huit novembre. Sasori aura déjà trente-cinq ans."** Débuta Ko-Ren.  
><strong>-trente-cinq !? Et toujours aussi adorable !? Hun, il en a de la chance votre roi hun...hic...physiquement parlant...hic...il est a envier...sans parler de...s...hic...son intellect...hic...en plus...de...hic...son...hic...talent au combat...hic...vraiment...hic...cet homme est parfait...hic...!<strong>  
><strong>-oh, tu trouve ? <strong>Fit niaisement entendre la jeune femme.  
><strong>-bien sûr..hic !...il est même un modèle idéal pour mes sculptures. ..hic...sculpt...hic ! D'ailleurs...hic quand...j'ai...hic...un peu de temps...j...je...je...le sculpte...hic...c'est fou ce que c'est embêtant..hic... le hoquet hum !<strong>  
><strong>-je pensais que tu détruisais tes œuvres ? <strong>S'étonna Ko-Ren bien plus que satisfaite des aveux qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
><strong>-ah ah...hum-hic...oui...hic mais, je n'ai jamais...hic...oser détruire une sculpture à son effigie...hic...hum-hic !<strong>  
><strong>-ne penses-tu pas qu'il s'agisse d'une forme d'affection ?<strong>  
><strong>-...peut-être...hic...je ne sais pas...hic."<strong>

Le ton du blond perdait en assurance. Il devint de plus en plus pensif.  
>Dans le fond, l'artiste ignorait ses propres sentiments. Avant d'arriver ici, Deidara n'avait que faire de son pays et de son roi. Puis il se mit à le haïr et jusqu'à récemment plus rien... sauf le doute.<br>Ce doute insupportable qui l'empêchait de voir dans ses objectifs. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. C'était atroce. Lui, ignorer ses propres volontés, alors qu' il connaissait ses goûts par cœur, alors qu'il n'avait jamais hésité devant rien.  
>Une larme quitta son œil visible. Deidara se sentait perdu dans le labyrinthe qu'était devenu son cœur. Que voulait-il faire au final ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre dernier

Quel rapport entretenait-il avec le souverain et, surtout, quel rapport voulait-il avoir ?  
>Peut-être que dans le fond l'artiste le savait, mais qu'il le niait depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être l'avait-il aimait avant de le maudire ? Quand bien même le roi se serait attaché au jeune blond, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que l'amour était réciproque.<br>_Alors, oui Ko-Ren,_ se jura-t-il intérieurement,_ je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux, absolument tout. Puis je le tuerais avant d'avoir mal._  
>Le sculpteur préférait encore cela que d'imaginer son bien aimé batifoler dans les bras d'un autre.<br>Sans l'avoir remarqué, Deidara se retrouva enlacé par Ko-Ren qui lui caressait doucement la tête. Voilà la figure maternelle de cette femme. La protectrice du souverain...

**"-décidément, l'alcool fait dire beaucoup de stupidité hun !**  
><strong>-mais avouer beaucoup de vérité.<strong> Ajouta Ko-Ren.  
><strong>-enfin, mon hoquet est parti mais je me sent encore un peu sous les effets de l'umeshu.<strong>  
><strong>-je te conseille vivement de prendre du repos. <strong>Suggéra la brune avant de déclarer**, j'ignorais que tu pouvais avoir la larme facile.**  
><strong>-ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter hun !"<strong>

Deidara se rendit compte que finalement, Ko-Ren ne cherchait pas à "arroser la survie" du blond mais seulement de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Mais cela l'importait peu. Maintenant qu'il se l'était avoué à lui-même pourquoi ne pas le dire à Ko-Ren, qui finalement l'avait bien aidé.  
><em>Il s'avère que l'alcool peut avoir de bon effets...parfois hun.<em> Conclu le jeune blond.

Le lendemain, l'artiste se leva plutôt que les autres, bien que décidé à parler au roi et à le forcer à lui laisser un peu de son temps. Du moins il l'espérait.  
>Jusque là, c'était Tobi qui se chargeait de son réveil. Et oui les serviteurs se lèvent toujours avant leur maître. Donc Deidara n'attendit pas que ce charmant homme citrouille le sorte de ses rêves aussi agréable qu'ils purent être. Enfin, ce fut sans compter sur le fait que sa Majesté se levait avant ses hôtes, Deidara n'imaginait pas l'heure à laquelle se levaient les serviteurs du roi. Tandis qu'il parcourait ses couloirs dont il avait fini par prendre l'habitude...ou presque, le sculpteur se rendit dans la salle principale...personne. Il escalada alors les étages inférieurs, espérant le trouver dans la salle d'entraînement, vide aussi. Alors il monta encore, découvrant de nouvelles pièce toute fermé ou inutilisée. Deidara se décourageait. Peut-être sa Majesté est partie à la chasse ? Tandis qu'il désespérait de le trouver, une idée lui vint : La salle d'art !<br>Il semblait que cette illumination fût la bonne.  
>La porte de droite, légèrement entre-ouverte offrait une belle vue au jeune blond. Le roi était assis sûrement en face de quelqu'un puisqu'il regardait fixement devant lui. Puis résonna la voix de cette chère Dame Pourpre, elle riait au éclats.<p>

**"- vous auriez dû entendre, le spectacle était tout à fait charmant !"**

_De quoi parlait-elle ?_

**"-Il est arrivé si violemment et s'est mis à déclarer d'une voix enragée " Si vous laissez mourir le roi, je vous pend tous avec ses draps ! " Ah, il semblait si anxieux à vôtre égard. "**

_Mais c'est de moi qu'elle parle hm !_

À cet instant, Deidara vit une expression jamais remarquée sur le visage du monarque, de l'étonnement. Sa Majesté écarquillait les yeux, béat. Ce splendide tableau fît presque rougir le jeune blond. Son visage d'enfant assailli par le choc était encore plus adorable. Oui, l'expression de l'étonnement le rendait irrésistiblement craquant aux yeux de l'artiste. Deidara ne désirait qu'une chose : l'enlacer  
>certes, si peu de choses le rendaient fou.<br>Il tenta de s'approcher afin de pouvoir mieux contempler ce chef d' œuvre vivant, mais Ko-Ren semblait l'avoir repéré d'instinct.  
>L'artiste s'éloigna d'un bond.<p>

**"- Soit, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter...j'ai un Beau Blond à martyriser. "** Conclu la jeune femme malicieuse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait le sculpteur. Ko-Ren rencontra finalement sa victime et lui déclina un sourire, mais on pouvait discerner dans son regard un certaine cruauté, enfin elle adressa ces mots

**"- On se retrouve à ton entraînement journalier."**

_Oh mon dieu !  
><em>Intérieurement, Deidara était aux alertes, qu'allait-il faire ?  
>Le roi apparut sur le seuil de la porte observant l'artiste, curieux.<br>Embarrassé, le petit blond entama la conversation avec pour matière le seul sujet qui lui venait à l'esprit

**"-Bonjour votre Altesse...voilà un moment qu'on ne s'étaient vu hum ! Avez-vous bien dormis ?"**

Le sculpteur s'en voulait de n'avoir pas mieux fait pour leur "retrouvailles" Mais hélas, le sujet fut lancé.

**"-Très bien merci...tu as quelque chose à me demander ?**  
><strong>-Euh...eh bien-je..."<strong>

Bon sang Deidara trouve quelque chose à lui dire...quelque chose...Il observait le roi, tant de grâce, de splendeur, de noblesse émanait de cet homme. Deidara le contemplait, oublieux du temps, de l'espace, de la situation...Ce regard mélancolique assombris pas cette chevelure écarlate, de frêle épaules mais droites, portant avec assurance cette tenue royale. Et ses lèvres légèrement rebondies, donnant envie de les embrasser à chaque regard.  
>Oui Deidara aimait le roi à travers sa haine, son charisme l'avait percé en plein cœur, depuis combien de temps déjà ? Il l'ignorait, mais cela faisait probablement une éternité déjà<strong>.<strong>

**"-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tous les mois, tes géniteurs reçoivent bel et bien leur pension..."**

L'artiste n'écoutait pas le sens des paroles, mais plutôt sa voix. La musique que chantait ses cordes vocales semblait transporter le blond dans un rêve infini. Un timbre de voix si calme, si apaisant...  
>Le jeune blond s'enfonçait dans son rêve, peut-être même dans sa folie.<br>Ses mains ressentaient les joues du roi gentiment rebondies sans être joufflues. Et ses lèvres, ah ! Ses lèvres étaient d'une fraîcheur incontestable, on pourrait s'y abreuvé après la traversé d'un désert...  
>Mais...comment Deidara avait-il pris connaissance de tels détails ?<br>Le jeune garçon revint sur Terre, qu'était-il en train de faire !?  
>le voilà pendant au cou du roi, gouttant à ses lèvres et caressant son visage.<br>Embarrassé, surpris, paniqué, angoissé, Deidara s'écarta du roi, qui semblait ne plus avoir compris ce qui lui arrivé.

**"-Ma...Majesté...je...hum !"** s'embrouilla le blond  
><strong>-Ce que tu dis là n'a strictement aucun sens."<strong> Plaisanta le roi

Le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête que lui arriverait-il maintenant qu'il avait commis l'irréparable ?

**"-J'ai surement fait exécuter quelqu'un parce qu'il m'avait volé un baisé..."**

_Aïe !  
><em>L'artiste ne savait que penser ni comment réagir, il était certes en tort mais ne souhaitait pas mourir aussi jeune_  
><em>

**"-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'exécuterais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que..."**

Le roi s'empara de l'artiste afin de prolonger ce baisé inattendu. Deidara fût aux anges, il laissa entrer cette langue royale dans sa voie buccale, lieux où les deux muscles se livraient à une valse frénétique et dénué de règles.  
>Tantôt dans uns tantôt dans l'autre, les deux langues s'enlaçaient, se bousculaient en se cherchant mutuellement.<br>A court d'air, Deidara et son roi furent contraint de se séparer. Mais avant que toutes autres actions ne commence, le sculpteur s'emballa:

**"- Majesté ! Ne voyez que moi ! Oubliez tous les autres, serviteurs, servante, concubine, et amants hun ! Je dois être le seul !**  
><strong>-Oh, ne t'enflamme pas, certes je t'ai aimé dès le départ, certes j'admire ta sincérité et ton franc-parler, mais...puis-je réellement te faire confiance ?<strong>  
><strong>-Vous doutez à cause d'une expérience mal vécue hm ?<strong>  
><strong>-Que...?<strong>  
><strong>-Ko-Ren m'a raconté votre histoire...vous ne pouvez plus rien me cacher hm.<strong>  
><strong>-...je vois...dans ce cas, peut-être me libéras-tu de ce passé ?<strong>  
><strong>-Mieux encore, je ferais de vous un souverain heureux hun !"<strong>

Bien que troublé par ces affirmations et ces promesses. Le roi semblait prêt à faire confiance à l'artiste.

"-Mais dis moi, n'est-il pas tant pour toi d'aller t'entraîner ? Fit remarquer le roi  
>-Hum oui vous avez raison..."<p>

Puis comme après réflexion Deidara déclara:

"-Mais finalement je préférais attendre que la folle Rouge s'en aille hum !  
>-Tu pourrais lui montrer un meilleure forme de respect, Ko-Ren à quand même connu mon grand-père."<p>

Cette révélation étrangla Deidara, ce dernier avait une maigreur subite tant l'information l'avait hébété. Mais quelle âge a-t-elle cette folle !? Mais contraint à assister à ses entraînements, Deidara subit les reproches de la Dame Rouge, qui avait finalement appris, par on ne sait quel moyen, que le jeune sculpteur l'avait taxée de folle.

Bientôt fût célébré l'entré de Deidara au sein de la garde personnelle. Néanmoins, on l'avait assigné au rôle fraîchement innové pour lui, de "pisteur". Car le roi, bien qu'amoureux, était toujours aussi peu tolérant, et faisait exécuter toutes les familles soupçonnées de trahison. Ceux dont on pensait qu'ils étaient membre mouvement de rébellion tout comme ceux qui ne payaient pas leurs taxes de noblesse étaient exécutaient aussi.  
>Le pisteur permettait de retrouver les malheureux quidams qui auraient réussit à passer entre les filets de l'inspection générale . Lorsque le pisteur les avait repéré, il devait poser une insigne à leurs porte afin que la garde spéciale les élimines.<br>Deidara fut donc désigné "pisteur" pour la simple te bonne raison qu'il n'était décidément pas apte à utiliser les armes.  
>L'artiste fît la connaissance des autres membres, il y avait bien entendu ce maudit Itachi toujours aussi inexpressif. Ensuite, il y avait Kisame Hôshigaki, un sabreur talentueux et corpulent...un physique aussi fascinant qu'étrange. Cet homme à la taille majestueuse ressemblait à un , il y avait une jeune femme, dont la chevelure brune faisait légèrement bleuté qui se prénommait Konan. Malgré les vêtements elle gardais sa féminité en plus du maquillage qui traitait ses paupières et de la rose en origami qu'elle portait sur sa chevelure. Elle paraissait calme et bienveillante, tout l'opposé de Ko-Ren en clair. Enfin Yahiko. Personnage effroyablement distant. Il possédait un regard à vous glacer le sang et un visage dont l'expression est dure et fermée. Cet homme était le supérieur de la garde spéciale et ne desserrait les lèvres que pour donner des directives. En somme, on pourrait le comparer à une machine. Il fut, soit disant, un temps où il n'était pas ainsi. Yahiko aurais été bon à une époque. Mais nul ne sait quel drame l'a poussé à devenir ce qu'il devint d'ailleurs rare semblait être les personnes autorisées à dénommer Yahiko par son prénom. Le roi et Konan, probablement, étaient les seuls. Les autres lui donnèrent le nom de "Pain" pourquoi ce nom ? Mystère.<br>à cette heure la seule chose que Deidara connaissait de source sûre de cet homme c'était que chaque bijoux percé sur son visage correspondaient à ses lus grandes victoires, chaque piercings, chaque boucle d'oreilles demeuraient différentes. Certaine semblaient faites d'or, d'autres d'argents, parfois d'ambre. Elles paraissaient toutes diverses et variées quelque unes possédaient des représentations de tigre, de dragon, de buffle d'autres restaient absolument abstraites. Enfin ceci étant lui couvraient les oreilles, lui surmontées le nez et soutenaient ses lèvres. De là on pouvait facilement imaginé que Pain était une bête de combat. Une chose demeurait certaine, Deidara ne le provoquerais en duel pour rien au monde. De toute manière, de la garde, l'artiste n'était pas le plus talentueux...loin de là.

**[ellipse]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Les premières expéditions du jeune sculpteur se passait dans le meilleur des cas. Il indiquait où se trouvait les rats, tandis que les autres les exterminait. son rôle se rapprochait plus de l'espionnage que de l'assassina. Deidara n'avait aucun regret bien qu'il s'agissait parfois de connaissance. Quoi qu'il en coûtait, ceux qui mettait en danger la vie de son souverain mouraient. Le blond était satisfait, il servait son roi devenu son amant, il était logé, nourrit et avait parfois du temps pour son art qu'il cherchait toujours à développer Oui le jeune home était plongé dans un vie de rêve de qualité, certes son quotidien ne demeurait pas rose et idéal. Il y avait toujours ds obstacles qui ne permettait pas à Deidara de vivre pleinement son utopie. Des obstacle tel qu'Itachi Uchiwa, qu'il rêverait de réduire à néant.<p>

Mais fort heureusement, le jeune blond pouvait oublier ces détails navrant en s'enivrant du spectacle qu'était son roi.

Ensemble, ils vivaient un idylle parfait, tantôt dans une chambre à huit clos, tantôt dans le jardin de chrysanthèmes, peu importait. Nul ne pouvait rien dire et quiconque osait se faisait exécuter.  
>Bien que le roi semblait moins rigide, parfois, il lui arrivait d'épargner un peloton.<br>Les mois passaient et Sa Majesté n'appartenait qu'à Deidara. Ce dernier était flatté de voir que le souverain dénigrait certaines de ses leçon pour lui. L'artiste s'imaginait déjà rejoindre son roi dans les couloir protecteurs du palais. Ces même couloirs de jade et de marbre, majestueux et fier d'être le cocon de leur amour. Le moindre recoin pouvait faire office d'abri. Évitant les regards envieux ou malsain, le jeune couple s'unissait au moindre instant.  
>La nouvelle se répandit dans le palais, puis dans le pays, mais rien ne changea. Bien qu'adoucie, la sentence du roi restait ferme. Mais aussi exquises soient-elles, toute bonne chose se voit à prendre fin.<br>Deidara espionnait comme à son habitude les demeure des nobles comme des prolétaires. Les réunions de rebelles, n'avaient pas cessés loin de là. L'artiste déambulait dans le vieux quartier, lieux de vie pour d'ancien soldat, ou de vieilles familles. Le milieu devait rester l'un des rare endroit à ne pas être tombé dans l'excès, ni trop voluptueux, ni trop précaire, un juste milieu qui penchait selon les rues, soit pour le raffiné soit pour le délabré.  
>Deidara connaissait bien ce quartier, il y avait vécut longtemps après tout.<br>Il tourna un pâté de maison, puis deux. Des voix résonnaient aux oreilles du blond.  
><em>hm ! Intéressant, des voix qui se font entendre à cette heure...ça sent la rébellion hm !<em>  
>Le pays fonctionnait avec des règles rudes. Il était interdit de travailler après le crépuscule, été, comme hiver. Ceux qui par malheur désobéissaient, la garde pouvait les tuer sur place, de même pour les prostituées ou autres personnes appartenant au monde de la nuit.<br>Les voix qui bourdonnaient aux oreilles du jeune homme ne lui semblaient pas inconnues. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un couple.

**"- Tu as bien dit qu'il viendrait demain ?**  
><strong>-Oui, à ce moment là, nous lui donneront le poison...<strong>  
><strong>-Ah...dire que mes aïeux servaient la famille royale, et moi...que suis-je entrain de faire ! se plaignait le mari apparemment<strong>  
><strong>- Allons, nous servons une noble cause, le peuple ne peut plus subir de telles conditions de vie...tu le sais bien...crois moi, tu ne fais pas déshonneur à tes ancêtres, tu redore leur blason. Et puis...pense à notre fils que nous avons sacrifié..."<strong>

Les paroles martelaient l'esprit de Deidara, non c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas, pas eux !  
>Ses parents qui avaient tant fait pour bien comparaître devant le souverain désiraient maintenant l'assassiner !?<br>La gorge de l'artiste se noua, son cœur se serra, son estomac se tordait. Intérieurement il était compressé de toute part. Qu'allait-il faire, vendre la mèche et tuer ses parents ou ne rien dire et assassiner son roi ?

**"- Nous pourrons le libérer désormais."** Continua la parente du blond.

_Non, non ! Tu ne libère personne mère !_

**"- Mais à cette heure, il est peut-être déjà mort.**  
><strong>-Nous recevons encore la pension du roi, ce qui signifie qu'il est encore en vie..."<strong>

Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de vivre avec cette pension après m'avoir vendu !? Hm. Non, il encore que vous me preniez mon souverain !

**"-Nous pourrons le sauver..."**

_Me sauver de quoi ? Hm ! votre cupidité m'a vendu, c'est trop tard...il fallait me libérer avant...avant que je ne sois littéralement prisonnier du roi...père...mère...pourquoi?  
><em>Deidara aurait voulu leur expliquer, leur faire comprendre. Mais dans le fond, il savait qu'ils n'entendraient rien, leur décision était prise. Certes les parents du jeune homme avait prit connaissance de l'existence de l'amant du roi mais ils ignoraient qu'il s'agissait de Deidara, tout comme le pays entier, par ailleurs.  
>Hélas que faire ? les géniteurs de l'artiste semblait bien décidé. Deidara devait maintenant choisir . Dans les deux cas, la perte restait lourde. Le dilemme était cruel. D'un côté Deidara serait totalement libéré de l'emprise du roi...mais voulait-il seulement s'en défaire ? et puis ses parents l'avaient vendu...vendu en le savant dans une situation précaire. En partie, s'était grâce a eux que Deidara demeurait dans le confort. Mieux encore puisque jusque là il nageait dans le bonheur.<br>Il se souvint du marché passait avec Ko-Ren "_rend le roi heureux et tu pourras le tuer de tes mains_." Oui c'était ça, exactement ça...personne ne devait éliminer le roi. Aux yeux de Deidara, Sa Majesté lui appartenait et sa vie avec. Personne non ! Personne ne devait s'en prendre au roi ! Seul l'artiste le tuerait lorsqu'il le souhaiterait. Le jeune homme sorti de ses pensées infernales et marqua sans hésiter d'une croix rouge la porte de ce qui fut son logis. Puis il reparti sans regret...sans doutes.  
>Plus de minuit fut passé, Deidara revint au palais, il semblait abattu épuisé, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Enfin pas autant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Tout du moins on aurait dit un chien galeux.<p>

**"-Eh bien, que t'était-il arrivé pour que tu me revienne dans un tel état ?"**

Deidara se retourna de vive allure lorsqu'il entendit la douce sensorialité de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Son Altesse, enfin, Deidara en avait bien besoin. Ce regard, cette chevelure, ce sourire, cette odeur, cette démarche...Rien ne semblait être plus extraordinaire, aux yeux de Deidara, que le roi. D'instinct l'artiste se blottit contre son souverain qui ne comprenait pas. Ce dernier le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Deidara se laissa embarquer et s'installa sur le lit aux côtés de son Monarque. Le blond sentait qu'il allait craquer mais sa fierté l'en empêcha, il préférait changer sa peine en colère comme toujours.

**"- Majesté pourquoi faut-il que vous gouverniez sur un peuple de sourd, aveugle qui ne comprend rien ! hun. Pesta le pauvre artiste.  
><strong>**- C'est ainsi...mais qu'importe, tout nous appartient désormais"**

_**/!\ LEMON/!\**_

Le roi posa immédiatement se lèvres sur celles de Deidara. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à enlacer son monarque et à prolonger ce baisé. S'étouffant mutuellement l'un dans l'autre ils se déshabillèrent ardemment le blond faisait glisser au sol la majestueuse tunique de Sa Majesté tandis que ce dernier s'occupait déjà des dessous du blond. Bientôt à nu, ils ne tardèrent à faire plus qu'un dans le large lit de soie de Son Altesse. Après une nuit en mouvement, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ne laissant que les quelques rayons matinaux du soleil entrer dans leur intimité. Deidara fit un aveux. (TROLL)

**"-Majesté...depuis votre déception amoureuse vous avez du mal à faire confiance aux autres n'est-ce pas ? hun.**  
><strong>- C'est ça, en quelque sorte.<strong>  
><strong>-Alors désormais, vous pouvez me faire une confiance aveugle. Hun."<strong>

Le roi regarda l'artiste, surpris par ses propos. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient allés au delà des préliminaires pour la première fois ?

**"-Que veux-tu dire ?**  
><strong>-Hier soir, pendant nos ébats, votre garde personnelle à exécuté deux rebelles, tout deux étaient mes aïeux."<strong>

Deidara savais bien que son roi n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient rond comme deux gros galets et on pouvais aussi sentir la satisfaction du monarque. Néanmoins on pouvais aussi cerné de incompréhension. Cette famille l'avait supplié de les sauver, quel curieux renversement aux yeux du roi. Deidara venait de fournir la preuve irréfutable de son amour, puisque donner sa virginité ne suffisait plus, il avait donné la vie de ses parents.  
>Quelques semaines plus tard Deidara fut presque remit de ses émotions. Ko-Ren était de retour et les passions qu'il vivait avec son monarque devenaient plus ardente depuis cette nuit là. Enfin, le cocktail parfait pour une journée explosive.<br>L'artiste ne se lassait pas de ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs il passait toujours autant de temps au peigne fin les vues du pays, en quête de quelques rebelle ou âme malsaine.  
>Le temps s'écoulait et Ko-Ren repartie. Elle ne pouvait pas demeurer ainsi au palais alors qu'un foyer l'attendait. Cette dernière avait beaucoup soutenu, non sans le martyrisait, Deidara. Elle était devenue le pilier du jeune couple, leur cupidon.<br>Les mois passaient, les saisons s'envolaient bientôt deux années que les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent...deux années de bonheur...déjà...

**"-Votre Altesse !"**

Une servante accourue vers la salle d'art où se trouvait le monarque et Deidara.  
><em>Tiens, je n'ai jamais vu cette servante hun...<em>  
>Une jeune femme brune aux yeux pâles s'agenouilla face au souverain. Elle semblait perdue, affolée. Des larmes lui noyaient les joues. On pouvait sentir l'angoisse, la peur, le désespoir dans son regard.<p>

**"-C'est affreux...je...ma maîtresse...**  
><strong>- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? S'impatienta le roi.<strong>  
><strong>-Elle...elle...je l'ai retrouvée morte ce matin...seule cette lettre vous étant destinée trouvait à côté de son cadavre<strong>  
><strong>-Ko...Ko-Ren est morte ?"<strong>

En même temps que son amant, Deidara se figea. Impossible se disait-il, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, laissant le roi, le laissant lui...Et notre marché ? Qui me permettra d'assurer la protection du monarque si tu n'est plus là Ko-Ren ? Tu était le cupidon de notre couple, alors pourquoi l'abandonner maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas...pas toi...  
>Deidara avait pu fondre en larme, mais non, car il connaissait Ko-Ren, et savait que pleurer sa mort était inutile.<p>

**"- Un suicide tu en es sûre ?"**

Tous les esprits du blond s'envolèrent. Un suicide ? ça devait être une farce ! Le sculpteur ne voulait pas y croire.

**"-Donne moi la lettre.**  
><strong>-Te-Tenez"<strong>

_"**A**h, mon pauvre Sasori..._

_**C**es quelques mots te sont adressé en toute cordialité._

_**Y** trouveras-tu une solution ? Peu importe..._

_**A** cette heure, je suis une fois de plus épuisée._

_**H**érésie qui m'épargne, et me torture, je suis lasse de souffrir, ses ronces m'oppressent._

_**I**nterminable douleur, voilà la raison de mon évasion._

_**K**o-Ren est définitivement partie à cette heure._

_**O**ublie-la, comme tu as oublié la peine et la solitude depuis l'arrivée de Deidara."_

Cette lettre d'adieu n'avait aucun sens, de quelle douleur parait-elle incessamment que signifiait ces mots, ce suicide, cette histoire ? Deidara se retournait sans cesse la question. Rien, un suicide inexpliqué et rien de plus. Les trois derniers mois furent affreux, le vide s'était installé plus que jamais dans le palais. Le souverain passait son temps aux leçons et Deidara pistait sa grande conviction . La mort subite de Ko-Ren ne les avaient pas laissés de marbre.  
>Mais un jour de plus fût celui de trop. Deidara s'enquit d'aller retrouver le roi pur lui réclamer de tout reprendre, la vie est aux vivants, il ne fallait pas la gâcher après tout.<br>Apparemment le monarque semblait d'accord avec l'artiste, néanmoins la solution qu'il trouva ne demeurait pas la même:

**"-Deidara, tu devrais prendre du bon temps, aller pour changer d'air. Là, tu respire le macabre...  
><strong>**-Enfin Majesté...je-  
>-Ne discute pas. Tu partiras dès demain. Tu sera accompagné et ton serviteur sera à tes côtés."<strong>

Comme convenu l'artiste quitta le palais du lendemain. Au loin, le roi regardait partir la cavalerie de l'artiste. La servante, curieuse, interrogea le souverain au sujet de la lettre.

**"-Ne souhaitez-vous pas informer messire Deidara sur cette lettre d'adieu Majesté ?  
>-Tu pose bien trop de question pour une simple servante. Ma décision est prise. Deidara ne doit en aucun cas connaitre le véritable contenu de ce message.<strong>  
><strong>-Ma maîtresse l'aurait probablement souhaité...<br>-Ta maîtresse demeurait une femme intelligente. Elle n'était pas sotte au point de plaindre ses souffrances dans une lettre d'adieu. Désormais sa volonté s'est tûe avec sa vie et elle laisse le choix aux vivants..."**

Le trajet dura deux jours. l'escorte amena le jeune blond dans une campagne isolée. Ce genre d'endroit ne permettait pas une circulation de l'information rapide et précise. Tout ce qui se passait dans la capitale n'était su qu'une ou deux semaine plus tard. Le reste du temps, il ne s'agissait que de ragots inventés par de vieilles commères ennuyées.  
>Deidara fût logé chez un couple plutôt sympathique bien que pas très futé.<br>Ainsi l'artiste passa plusieurs jours dans cette campagne éloignée de tous les meurtres de la grande capitale. A l'abris de tous les complot sordide des traîtres. Mais l'artiste n'était pas tranquille, comment fonctionné la garde sans son pisteur ? Quoi qu'ils ont sût s'en sortir bien avant l'arrivée de Deidara. Mais la garde ne pourra pas le prévenir de tous les empoisonnements...  
><em>Non, mon roi a des goutteurs, mieux, il est habitué au poison...<em>Malgré les excuses que le sculpteur s'inventait, il ne restait pas serein.  
>Cette angoisse le poussa à envoyer son serviteur faire la navette entre la campagne et la capitale durant e séjour. Tout heureusement, Tobi ne lui annonçait que de bonnes nouvelles. Les habitants seraient toujours sous la surveillance du roi, les rafles qu'effectuait la garde spéciale demeuraient concluante . Tout était paisible. La capitale se portait bien et Sa Majesté aussi.<br>Mais un jour où Deidara entendait le retour de Tobi, il ne reçut qu'une lettre.  
><em>Une lettre ? Curieux, d'habitude il vient directement hun... Serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?<em>  
>L'artiste s'empressa d'élucider tous ces mystère et ouvrit la note qu'il venait de recevoir.<br>A peine eût-il lut les premières lignes qu'il s'empara d'un châle et quitta son auberge. Le sculpteur paya un cocher qui finit par accepter de l'emmener.  
>Deidara regardait défiler le paysage et chaque instant torturait son pauvre cœur, son âme si jeune. Et l'artiste se remémora les lignes lu quelques heure auparavant<p>

_"**M**on cher maître, je m'en veux de vous avoir trompé, _

**C**e fut une faute de juger bon de vous l'avoir cachée

**M**ais je ne voulais pas vous tourmenter...

**A**lors désormais, lâche comme je suis, je vous écrit la vérité telle que je l'ai vue...

**A**u départ tout allait si bien. Mais les deux jours de voyage que je faisais pour vous apporter les nouvelles en plus des quarante-huit heures que je devais entamer pour le retour m'ont fortement décalé avec les événement qui se sont déroulés dans la capitale.

**J**'ignore encore comment la population à commencée à se soulever.

**D**'abord, un groupe de personne s'en prend à un soldat du roi, ensuite, des manifestation ont débutée et peu à peu des émeutes...

**J**e ne sais pas ce qu'il arrivera lorsque cette lettre vous parviendra maître.

**S**i vous espérez retrouver votre roi maître, alors...

**P**artez pour la capitale au plus vite. "

Ces mots avaient bouleversé le jeune sculpteur. Il priait sans cesse que son souverain soit sain et sauf. Bien que dans le fond cet espoir se nourrissait de rêve, le peuple avait alimentés tant de haine et de rancœur envers le monarque.  
>Et Deidara les maudissaient tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils n'avaient aucun droit. A ses yeux l'artiste demeurait le seul à pouvoir attenter à la vie du roi. Ce doit, il se l'était réservé !<br>Arrivé sur place, Il fut stupéfait du changement radical de cette ville devenue ruine, à feu et à sang.  
>Les soldat et les rebelles se battaient à même la rue. Les flammes dévoraient ce qu'il restait de la capitale.<br>Deidara ne tarda pas dans cette boucherie animée de haine et de rage. Il accourut au palais. Le jardin de chrysanthèmes était dévasté, les pétales de ces fleurs autrefois jaune éclatant s'empourpraient de sang humain.  
>La partie Est du palais s'embrasait à une vitesse inimaginable.<br>Deidara entra dans la salle du trône, là jonchait des cadavres de serviteur ou de rebelle téméraires. Mais toujours aucune trace du roi...  
>L'artiste angoissait, par où devait-il chercher ? Le palais était immense et le vent poussait les flammes dans sa direction...il devait faire vite parmi les corps l'artiste découvrit celui du sabreur, gisant au sol, ce dernier semblait en vie.<p>

**"-Kisame ! Dis moi, où est le roi ?"** S'empressa de demander l'artiste accourant avant de s'agenouiller devant le blessé

L'homme leva péniblement le doigt en direction du fond de la salle. Il tentait vainement de prononcer quelques syllabes...toutes indéchiffrable.

**"- L'arrière cours ?"**

Le sabreur plissa les yeux en guise acquiescement. Cette affirmation fit réagir le jeune sculpteur et s'éclipsa bers le lieux dit. Son cœur battais à l'allure d'un pur sang au galop, pourvu qu'il soit en vie, se répétait le sculpteur à mesure où il approchait l'arrière cour  
><em>Miracle !<em> Pensa-t-il, _il est en vie..._  
>Le roi se tenait debout, près d'un cerisier. Ce dernier se retourna et souri à la vue du blond. Deidara s'empressa de le rejoindre, quant au roi, bien trop distingué pour lui tendre les bras se contenta d'attendre l'arrivée de son amant. Mais trop impatient il tendit un bras.<br>Alors que leurs mains se touchaient presque. Le maître des lieux redirigea son bras pour envoyer le jeune dériver au sol.  
>Deidara ne comprenait pas ce geste. Pressé d'avoir réponse à ses questions, l'artiste, à terre se retourna, la réponse attendue, fut claire et brève.<br>Sous ses yeux azurs se dévoilait l'amer écarlate que portait si bien le monarque. Debout, l'allure fière, le souverain gardait avec orgueil la lance qui lui avait transperce le ventre.

**"-Je savais que c'était toi...Ko-Ren m'avait averti contre Konan et toi."** Marmonna le roi.

Deidara chercha le regard de la tierce personne qui eut osé. Pain...inconcevable ! Lui qui obéissait au souverain sans écart l'avait trahi dès la première révolte... Cela ne pouvait avoir de sens aucun. Pourtant l'acte fut bien réel.

**"-Pain, j'exige des explications hm !"** Ordonna rageusement le jeune blond.

Le concerné n'adressa aucun regard à l'artiste. Il se concentrait sur le roi, un regard absolument neutre. Pour un rebel, ses yeux ne dévoilaient ni haine ni rancœur envers son adversaire. On même y sentir un soupçon de pitié mêlé à une profonde désolation. Comme voulu Pain s'expliqua :

**"- Je n'ai rien contre vous, Altesse. Considérez que vous n'avez pas eut de chance...Mon unique but était de changer ce pays et bientôt le monde. Quelque soit le monarque je l'aurais fait**.  
><strong>-Je vois..."<strong> Répondit le mourant qui se laissa tomber au sol.

Deidara rattrapa le corps de son roi à la volée et lui retira la lance du ventre. Le souverain cria inaudible sa douleur puis soupira de soulagement.  
>Le sculpteur croisa le regard de l'assassin. Une larme coula : sa première larme de tristesse, de haine et de peur.<p>

**"-Il est temps. Je serais le régisseur d'un nouveau monde qui commence maintenant."** Déclara Pain en quittant l'arrière cour afin de rejoindre les rebelles qui l'acclamaient en héros.

Seul, avec les derniers instant de son roi. Deidara le regardait, rancunier. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé si c'était pour le quitter ensuite ? Ce sacrifice n'avait aucune nécessité et l'artiste lui reprochait un acte aussi inutile.

**"-Votre Altesse vous...**  
><strong>-Je t'en prie, prononce mon nom.<strong>  
><strong>-Je...Saso...ri..." <strong>fit Deidara hésitant.

En appelant le nom de son amant les larmes avaient doublées telle une averse soudaine, mais il ne voulait pas en rester là. Lui qui prévoyait encore tant de choses devait les abréger en quelques instants.

**"-Vous deviez mourir de ma main**  
><strong>-Il...n'est pas trop tard...pour m'achever...<strong>ajouta le souverain  
><strong>-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous tuer à l'encontre de ma volonté n'a aucun intérêt hm ! <strong>pesta l'artiste.  
><strong>-Tu as fait...tant de chose...à l'encontre...de ta volonté comme... venir ici...m'obéir...m'aimer..."<strong>

La voix de l'ancien souverain s'éteignait à mesure qu'il tentait de parler. Deidara savait que c'était finit. Mais dans un dernier espoir il embrassa son amour une ultime fois, puis il regarda le ciel devenu presque écarlate, les flammes avaient déjà engloutit la moitié du palais. Soudain un éclat de feu se présenta aux yeux de l'artiste émerveillé.

**"-Votre Altesse...J'ai trouvé l'étincelle qui sublimera mon art hm ! **révéla-t-il  
><strong>-A la bonne heure...<strong>  
><strong>-Mon art...c'est l'explosion hm !"<strong>

Le roi se mit à ricaner, apparemment, l'idée lui paraissait absurde. Un débat aurait pu s'ouvrir entre les hommes dont les points de vue semblaient parfaitement opposé. Mais le temps filait alors le roi soupira:

**"-Qu'il en soit ainsi..."**

**_fin_**

* * *

><p>Happy End !<p>

oui bon ça va j'ai compris j'arrête de me moquer de vous (je pense que le Troll vous a suffit ^^)  
>A part ce petit détail, Est-ce que cela vous à plut ? merci pour les reviews en tout cas :D<p>

Ah, oui, petites devinettes pour vous : - Dans le premier chapitre (non pas le prologue) il y a un couple, vous avez devinez avec qui Sakura à trompé Sasori ?  
>- Avez-vous devinez qui est le médecin du roi et la servante de Ko-Ren ? (bon je pense que là c'est facile)<br>- Y'a un prénom mentionné -à part Sasori et Ko-Ren- dans la lettre de Ko-Ren

Bref, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis et si vous avez des questions...bah...posez-les hein que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? ^^

Ah, en ce qui concerne ne me demandez pas ce qui lui arrive ( c'était suffisamment douloureux de tuer Kisame) il est porté disparut, et Tobi...aussi voilà :D


End file.
